The present disclosure relates generally to reinforcement of thermoplastic parts and more specifically, to reinforcement of thermoplastic parts using plastic welding.
Both fiber-reinforced and fiber-free thermoplastic parts are commonly used to assemble an aircraft. Exemplary thermoplastic aircraft parts include fairings, airbrakes, flaps, and wing structures. Damage to a thermoplastic part can occur during assembly, disassembly, or even normal use of the aircraft. Repairs must be made so that the thermoplastic part can function as originally intended. Thermoplastic parts are traditionally repaired by either simplistic thermoplastic welding or secondarily bonding a composite patch over the area of damage. There is no known repair technique that assures a damaged thermoplastic part will be restored to its original serviceable and airworthy condition and therefore, entire thermoplastic parts are often replaced rather than repaired.